If It Had Started Over Seven Minutes in Heaven
by WishIWasJKR
Summary: AU. It's Ginny's 15th birthday party, and Hermione suggests playing seven minutes in heaven. HrR, HG, OCOC. Not my best fic, written ages ago, but after HBP.


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This story is AU.**

"Ooh, let's play Seven Minutes In Heaven!" shouted Hermione.

She and Ginny went into a fit of giggles. It was Ginny's 15th Birthday Party. All of her friends were there, as well as Dean. Hermione had made Ginny invite Harry, and Ron was there because he said he wanted to "supervise the younger ones."

They were in Ginny's room, all sitting on the floor and talking. Several of the girls kept glancing at Harry, which annoyed most of the guys. Ginny chanced a glance at Harry. He was gorgeous.

"Ginny, are you listening?" asked Dean.

"Sorry, what did you say?" said Ginny, looking at her boyfriend.

"I was saying do you want to go in first?" said Dean.

"Oh it doesn't work like that," said Hermione, a mischeivous smile lighting up her face.

"Okay, then tell me where the bottle to spin is?" asked Ginny

"This is completely different. Someone else has to choose who goes in with whom," said Hermione.

Dean looked uncomfortable at this. Ginny was, after all, quite popular and if someone went into a closet with her, they'd use their opportunities.

"Alright," said Ginny, "Erm, Rose and Caleb."

Rose, a blonde-haired girl wearing a pink t-shirt that said _Blondes have more fun_, grabbed a black haired boy and disappeared into Ginny's closet. Everyone else continued chatting. Ron and Harry slipped out of the room and brought back some pumpkin juice and started handing it out. When they got to Ginny and Dean, Ron gave them a suspicious look. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and walked away to talk to Luna and Neville.

"So, do you think we'll get a turn?" Dean asked Ginny.

"Maybe, but not by Ron," said Ginny. She was eyeing Ron suspiciously. Well, she was just making it look like that. She was really looking at Harry. Over the years she had learnt to read his body language, and now he was nervous. He kept on scratching his head while Ron took no notice, the fool.

"Seven minutes is up!" called Hermione and Rose and Caleb came out of the closet.

"Stay here," Ginny said to Dean. She kissed him and walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey," said Ginny, and before waiting for a response she continued, "Harry, can I talk to you. Alone," she added as Harry nodded but didn't move. She dragged him away to a corner.

"Look, we need to get Ron and Hermione in that closet together," said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry bemused.

"How thick are you? They like each other but Ron's too much of a prat to tell her," said Ginny.

"Oh, that," said Harry and for some reason he sounded depressed.

"Harry, erm, why are you so depressed?" asked Ginny.

Harry slid down against the wall to the floor. Ginny followed him.

"Well, what if when Hermione and Ron start dating, it doesn't work. I mean, I haven't even spoken to Cho since we fell apart. They might never talk to each other again. But then what if they become like Bill and Fleur. No one exactly wants to be around them," said Harry.

"Harry, it'll be better for them. They're always chasing each other. I hate to say it but you're being selfish," said Ginny.

"Fine, then how are we going to get them there?" asked Harry.

"All you have to do is tell them to go into the closet," said Ginny.

"Oh, just leave it up to me," said Harry.

"Well, I will be one of the people who seconds it if they refuse," said Ginny.

"'One of'?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you know, Neville, Luna, Dean, everyone who keeps their eyes open," said Ginny. She got up and left.

"What was that about?" asked Dean, trying but failing to keep his voice casual.

"Ron and Hermione," said Ginny.

"Oh, thought of a plan?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Ginny.

"C'mon people," said Hermione, standing up. "Who wants who to go in next?"

Ginny shot Harry a significant look.

"Hermione and Ron," said Harry.

There was silence.

"You've got to be kidding," said Hermione, blushing crimson.

"I second that," said Ginny.

"Third," said Dean.

"Fourth," said Luna.

"Fifth," said Neville.

"Alright," said Ron, also crimson. He dragged Hermione into the closet

Harry walked over to Ginny and gave her a high-five.

"Mission accomplished," said Harry.

After seven minutes, during which Ginny chatted to Rose, Hermione and Ron came out of the closet, rather reluctantly.

"Right then," called Ginny. "Who's next?"

"You guys had your fun," called Hermione. "Let's turn the tables, shall we? Ginny and Harry."

"No!" yelled Dean.

But soon voices were seconding and thirding the pair and Ginny kissed Dean and walked into the closet with Harry.

"Now what?" asked Ginny once they'd shut the door.

"Well, I guess we could just chat," said Harry.

"Yeah, stuff Hermione," said Ginny. "So how was your time with your aunt and uncle?"

"Well, pretty quiet. I didn't tell them about, you know, or the battle at the Ministry or anything. Actually, when Dumbledore came to pick me up..." Harry found himself telling Ginny things he had never told Ron and Hermione: about how he dealt with Sirius's death.

Ginny looked down at her watch.

"Three minutes left," said Ginny.

"Ginny, I know that you are currently in a relationship," started Harry nervously.

"What are you saying?" said Ginny slowly.

"I like you. As in more than my best mate's friend, more than a sis-"

Harry was cut off when Ginny kissed him.

"Wo-wow," stuttered Harry.

"You like?" asked Ginny slyly.

"Yeah," said Harry. Ginny gave a giggle and started kissing Harry again.

Nothing else mattered to Ginny anymore. She was kissing the boy who she had liked since forever. She felt like the happiest girl in the world, and she probably was. She'd be the envy of her friends. She'd deal with Dean later. All that mattered now was her and Harry.


End file.
